


Empty streets and bright lights he's walking

by Eithline



Category: Southland
Genre: Facial Shaving, Fantasizing, M/M, Past Drug Use, People Being Bad with Feelings, Straight Razors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Вижу, манер у тебя не прибавилось. Надеюсь, хоть привычки изменились.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty streets and bright lights he's walking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Streets and Bright Lights He's Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972235) by [maurheti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurheti/pseuds/maurheti). 



> Название - это цитата из песни Someday soon группы Doves

— Ух ты, — говорит Бен, когда Джон открывает входную дверь, и указывает на его подбородок, — кажется, на тебя что-то напало.

Джон прищуривается и моментально отвечает:

— Иди нахуй, Шерман.

— Вижу, манер у тебя не прибавилось. Надеюсь, хоть привычки изменились, — Бен переводит взгляд на дверной косяк, сжимает челюсти.

— Что, думаешь, раз я больше не твой ТО, можешь встречать меня оскорблениями? — Джон пытается говорить спокойно, но у него ничего не выходит. Бен выглядит иначе, старше, хотя последний раз Джон видел его всего три месяца назад. Бен выглядит хорошо. Джон пытается игнорировать знакомый всплеск желания, хотя сейчас, без наркотиков, это труднее сделать: ощущения сильнее.

— Думаю, тот факт, что ты травился таблетками, а меня, фактически, сделал соучастником, пока я тебя не сдал, даёт мне право начинать с оскорблений. — И вот оно. Джон и не думал, что их встреча пройдет весело, но не ожидал услышать в голосе Бена враждебность. Впрочем, когда он наконец смотрит на Джона, взгляд у него спокойный.

Они пялятся друг на друга несколько мгновений, пока Джон не понимает, что настала его очередь что-то делать. Он отодвигается в сторону и шире открывает дверь. Бен только вздыхает и поворачивается на пятках, направляясь обратно к машине.

Джон определённо надеялся, что всё пойдет иначе. Он трёт лоб, стараясь избавиться от напряжения. Не работает. Как всегда.

— Бен...

Бен вытаскивает из машины спортивную сумку и возвращается к двери.

— Я тебя на ночевку не приглашал, — о господи, ему явно стоит получше думать, прежде чем говорить. Бен снова спокойно смотрит на него.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — заявляет он и проходит в дом.

— ...что? — Джон снова потирает лоб. Всё ещё не работает. Он не понимает, почему думал, что разговор с Лори будет самым тяжёлым. Чёрт, даже разговор с начальством был проще.

Он закрывает дверь и идет за Беном, который уже нашел кухню и расстегивает молнию на сумке. Нужно вернуть всё, как было, чёрт побери.

— Слушай, Бен, я облажался.

Бен фыркает и кидает на стол дорожную косметичку.

— Извини.

— Садись, — только и говорит Бен.

— Бен. Господи. Я тут извиниться пытаюсь.

— Сядь, блядь, и заткнись, Джон, — Джон затихает, удивлённый не столько тоном голоса, сколько ругательством.

Он делает глубокий вдох и садится, пока Бен достает из чехла бритву с открытым лезвием — опаску. Джон видел её раньше; на работе Бену доставалось поровну восторгов и дерьма за её использование. Ручка сделана из нескольких слоёв древесины; когда-то у Бена была бритва с костяной ручкой, но её было неудобно держать.

— Я должен начать волноваться? — Джон кивает на бритву, пытаясь ослабить возникшее напряжение.

— Как твоя спина? — Бен поднимает взгляд на Джона с безразличным выражением на лице.

— В порядке, — Джон чувствует, что начинает защищаться.

Бен поднимает бровь и разворачивает кожаный ремень для правки бритв, кладя его на стол рядом с самой бритвой и кисточкой для бритья.

— Да ты что.

Блядь. Джон снова вздыхает и пробует снова:

— После операции всё ещё напряжена, но боли уже почти нет.

— Чашку.

Джон понимает, что ему сложно уследить за разговором; он совсем не похож на те сценарии, что он прокручивал в голове.

— Что?

— Мне нужна чашка с горячей водой, чтобы сбрить это... — Бен снова указывает на его подбородок.

— Ты хочешь брить...

— Чашку, Джон.

— Я не позволю тебе сбрить мою бороду, Шерман, что за хуйня вообще?

И вдруг Бен оказывается рядом с Джоном, яростно сверкая глазами, толкая Джона в грудь обратно на стул.

— Ты будешь сидеть здесь, а я сбрею это дерьмо на твоем лице. И хотя бы сейчас не веди себя как упрямый ублюдок.

Джон моргает и чуть двигается вперёд, прижимаясь к руке Бена, проверяя его. Бен только ведёт ладонью вверх до его плеча и хватается за спинку стула, всё ещё склоняясь к нему, и Джон совсем перестает понимать, что происходит.

— Чашку, — говорит Бен, в этот раз почти шепотом, без злости. Он так близко, что Джон чувствует его дыхание на щеке.

— Шкафчик слева от плиты, — наконец хрипло отвечает Джон.

Бен кивает и медленно выпрямляется. Он достаёт одну из красных чашек, которую купила Лори после свадьбы, и включает горячую воду, заполняя её. Джон наблюдает, как поднимается пар.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть триммер, — Бен ставит чашку на стол и кладёт рядом полотенце.

— Вторая дверь слева в коридоре, — Джон прокашливается, — в ванной, под раковиной.

На кухне становится тихо; Джон слышит собственное дыхание. Он тянется вперёд и касается пальцами бритвы, кисточки. Всё должно было быть не так. Бен не может действительно хотеть этого, хотя член Джона, кажется, совсем не против.

Бен входит обратно на кухню с включённым триммером. Джон с опаской следит за ним. Бен уверенно подходит прямо к Джону и сжимает пальцами подбородок, поворачивая его голову направо. Джону приходится на секунду закрыть глаза; вид Бена с сосредоточенным взглядом возбуждает не на шутку. Черт, он же может держать себя в руках.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас у него ничего не получается. Кажется, если дело касается Бена, его выдержка всегда дает сбой. Он был так занят спиной, что не понял, как глубоко в его мысли успел проникнуть новичок. О господи. Он трясет головой.

— Замри, — предупреждает Бен, и Джон замирает.

После нескольких движений триммером Бен, наконец, отключает прибор.

— Кружка.

— Шкафчик над тостером. А мне сделаешь кофе?

Бен не отвечает, только достает кружку и снова открывает косметичку. Точно. Пена для бритья. Джон завороженно смотрит, как Бен разворачивает кусок мыла, кидает его в кружку, смачивает кисточку и вращает ей, пока внутри не появляется густая пена.

Потом Бен снова сосредотачивается на лице Джона, кладёт ладонь на его затылок, чтобы было удобнее поворачивать, и покрывает пеной подбородок, щеки, шею, участок над верхней губой. Пена тёплая, как и его руки. Джон едва подавляет стон, когда Бен двумя пальцами стирает остатки пены с его губ.

— Нужно, чтобы пена смягчила щетину, — говорит он, откладывая кисточку и беря ремешок и бритву, открывая лезвие привычным движением запястья. Он протягивает Джону край ремешка с петелькой. — Держи крепко. И натяни потуже.

— Месье Шерман знает толк в извращениях, а? — Джон тянет за край, пока ремешок не натягивается между их руками. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Бен пристально смотрит на него и ухмыляется:

— Серьёзно, Джон? Я знаю, что ты выпал из обоймы на некоторое время, но, если ты считаешь натягивание ремня для бритвы извращением, тебе стоит почаще выбираться из дома.

И Джон только и может, что снова покачать головой, потому что Бен, затачивающий лезвие бритвы на ремешке, переворачивающий лезвие каждый раз, когда оно достигает края, отточенным движением; Бен, с его уверенностью, и злостью, и чертовой усмешкой на лице... такой Бен приводит его в замешательство.

И заставляет думать о всяких вещах, которые не только против устава, но и незаконны в нескольких штатах, включая Калифорнию.

Бен ослабляет хватку на ремешке и осторожно осматривает край лезвия. Джон сглатывает, и Бен моментально замечает это, окидывая его коротким взглядом. Он всё замечает: Джон слишком хорошо его выучил. Он не уверен, гордиться ему или беситься.

Или возбуждаться.

Бен дёргает ремень из рук Джона и кладёт его обратно на стол. Склоняется к нему, снова фиксируя его затылок. Джон замечает, что у Бена нереально длинные ресницы. Они у него не блондинистые, скорее, песочного цвета. Как мокрый песок, даже больше коричневые, чем бежевые. Джон концентрируется на ресницах, правдоподобно отрицая, что между рукой Бена и членом Джона нет никакой связи.

Джон смотрит на пальцы Бена, обхватившие бритву, надеясь, что это сработает лучше, чем ресницы. Не работает. Пальцы у Бена сильные, уверенные, ногти аккуратно обстрижены, только на большом пальце ноготь немного неровный, и Джон только и думает о том, как эти пальцы обхватывают его член, большой палец прямо под головкой, и, господи боже, Джон не собирается кончать в штаны как какой-то малолетний кретин при просмотре первой порнушки.

Бен снова ухмыляется. Невероятно. Джон хочет сменить обстановку, эту хуёвую, из ряда вон выходящую обстановку. Он же просто хотел извиниться, сказать всё необходимое как можно менее эмоционально; как всё вышло из-под контроля? Когда он всё-таки пытается встать, Бен переводит руку с затылка ему на грудь и снова толкает назад.

— Мы об этом говорили, Джон. Сядь.

Он не должен сильнее заводиться. Он не должен возбуждаться, конец истории, блядь. Он прошел через реабилитацию, операцию и чёртово мозгоёбство два раза в неделю совсем не для того, чтобы снова лажануть...

Бен внезапно сдвигает его ноги и встаёт по обе стороны от бёдер.

— Что за хрень, Шерман?

— Если продолжишь болтать, не смогу гарантировать отсутствие крови.

Джон убирает руки с бёдер как раз вовремя, потому что Бен приземляется задницей на его колени. Он тяжелее, чем Джон думал, солиднее. Его приятно чувствовать. И это плохо.

— Цирюльники делают это немного иначе, — выдавливает Джон.

— У настоящих цирюльников есть специальные кресла. Ты что, жалуешься? Совсем не похоже на жалобу, — Бен подается вперёд, задевая его член, — ни капельки не похоже.

Джон уже не может остановиться, он скользит ладонями по бёдрам Бена. Он хотел это сделать ещё с того момента, как в первый раз увидел бегущего напарника. Он были в процессе чёртовой погони, его разум должен был работать, он должен был вести машину, но вместо этого всё думал и думал, какие у Бена, должно быть, сильные бёдра, внутренняя мощь, и каково было бы чувствовать эту мощь под руками, пока Джон насаживал бы Бена на член.

Всё совершенно вышло из-под контроля.

Бен ухмыляется, натягивает кожу одной рукой и проводит лезвием по его щеке; короткие скребки, более длинный вдоль линии челюсти, по направлению роста волос. Джону кажется, что он скоро упадет со стула, из-за головокружения звенит в ушах. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает пальцы, скользнув по бёдрам Бена на задницу.

Бен чуть ёрзает на коленях Джона, подаваясь вперёд, нанося больше пены, и назад, сбривая против роста волос. Он вертит головой Джона лёгкими касаниями пальцев. Такое ощущение, что лезвие раскалено до предела, почти неприятно, и его член дёргается от каждого движения бритвы. Джон так возбуждён, что не может сосредоточиться; он напоминает себе, как дышать и не двигаться, потому что всё, что он хочет, это сбросить Бена с колен, разложить его на кухонном столе и трахнуть пальцами, одновременно отсасывая, лишить Бена его уверенного спокойствия и перестать самому ощущать, словно он здесь единственный одуревший от похоти.

— Джон, — говорит Бен тихим голосом. Джон слышит, как тот откладывает бритву на стол, а потом начинает протирать его лицо полотенцем. Он открывает глаза. Бен выглядит таким же одуревшим от ощущений, как Джон.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он.

— Если ты ещё раз заставишь меня пройти через подобное дерьмо, я перережу тебе глотку.

Джон фыркает и нервно смеётся:

— Значит, ты меня прощаешь?

Бен качает головой, пытаясь не улыбнуться, и отвечает:

— Я подумаю.


End file.
